Rise Of an Empire
by darknightkiller1117
Summary: One teen is going to change the world of Supcom with his own ACU. Find out how he is going to change the tide of the war against the seraphim. I'm not very good at summaries
Here it is Supreme commander: Rise of an Empire
Alex was just a regular highschool student. His favorite past time was playing video games. His favorite was Supreme commander. He was one of the the best players online he was actually going to be going to a Comic con as the Aeon ACU (Armored Command Unit) it was completely custom with its own working shield that was just for show. However when he got to comic con he started to look at all there item they were selling down at the shops they had he had found a vendor selling all kinds of supreme commander items like upgrades for the ACU like the tech 3 upgrade for the left arm and the shield for on the back along with a component he had never seen.

"So you are big fan of supreme commander I see." The merchant's voice was raspy and dark. "Yes I am looking for all the stuff that you are selling at the moment." "Ah there are not too many people who can make things like this." Came his reply. "I noticed these see almost real." I said while looking at them with interest. "But wouldn't this be very costly to make along with everything else." Oh no not really you see these are all custom made just like your shield which is very nice by the way."

"So how much do you want for all of them together?" my curiosity was started to get the best of me. "How about for all five pieces fifty dollars?" Now he had my attention. "Deal!" I wasn't to pass up an opportunity like this. "Here you go." I handed him the money and he gave me the parts after he put them in the bag. "pleasure doing business with you." He grinned making me feel uneasy. "hope you have a good day sir." I left after that. I got out of comic con and started to my car it was a nice car it was a Koenisegg Agera R. Now you may be thinking what in the world are you doing with a Koenisegg. Well funny story is that I got it from my father. He was a very rich man as a kid he was very poor but for his mother and the rest of his family he decided to get job as a kid. As he worked he started to become more responsible he also saw the world as it was a cold heartless place.

When I was a kid my dad would tell me about his time as a miner and how he found a lot of diamonds and decided to keep them and wait till he was older and he had the time to cash them in to get money. But as I grew older I started to mature more I started to take MMA classes along with karate, Boxing, and Ninjitsu. While I was recalling happy memories I didn't realize the Semi coming straight towards me until the last minute as my car got hit everything went black.

"R-Rep-Report?" That was the first thing I heard when I woke up. "what is going on?" That was my first thought as soon as I looked around and saw a whole bunch of consoles and other electric devices. "This is elite commander Dostya I have visual on a enemy ACU but its not Seraphim it is Cybran. "You will bow before the master." I knew this scene I played this mission so many times I have it engraved into my brain. "Hex5 if anyone were to betray our beloved father it would be you." Ah Dostya she was always the stubborn one she wouldn't leave I know this much. "You will pay for your insults!" Oh no I need to get to her position as soon as I can. "Computer do we have a teleporter equipped?" "Yes teleportation ready." "Where to commander?" Well I don't really to think about that one. "take me to Elite Commander Dostya." "Affirmative commander." I saw the glow of the ACU teleportation field. "Elite commander Dostya?" That is the first thing I asked her. "yes who is this what are you doing on this planet." "for who I am. I am someone who is here to help you in any way I can." That was actually true. I wish to help her. "Well whoever you are I am in need of assistants. As well as helping my ally who is here with me hold on let me get her on this channel." I saw another commander pop up on screen it was a Seraphim commander but there was something different about this one. My eyes widen as I see the more female like facial structure. "Ah you must be the new commander that arrived on this planet." Her voice was beautiful. "It matters not soon we shall cleanse this planet." She starts grinning "If you surrender I might take you to be my pet you are handsome for a human." I started to blush. "ma am I am sorry I cannot surrender." She seems saddened by this. "So I propose as duel if I defeat all of your forces than you come with me and be my support Commander." She was interested in that statement.

"And what do I get if I win?" I sighed. " I will become your captive to do what you wish with." At that moment I heard a very loud squeal. "Hey ease up on the volume." I said as I covered my ears with my hands.  
"Sorry I am just excited I have never seen a human who would do something like this." "She really has only heard of the bad side of humanity" I said thinking to myself. "Just how bad are the humans here? "well I better prepare all of my forces shouldn't I?" I asked. "Yes you should." She replied. "Well I better start building then." I cut off the link to her com channel and started to build up my base. I first started with mass and power generators. Since this has every supreme commander build plans I started to build some Supcom 2 land factories. I clicked the screen and it showed all the build plans for the land factory I started with some Rockhead tanks and Titans. After selecting the unit build plans the factory started up and was beginning to produce my army I selected the experimental icon for the UEF and started to make and Experimental land factory.

While I was building the Experimental I made sure to make three engineers that started to build defences around the perimeter of my base while I got a radar up and running. As soon as my radar was online I could see all of the Seraphims base. I looked at my radar and also saw Dostya's base being attacked so thinking fast I sent all of my titans and rockheads at her location to defend her. As my units moved into position around her base I saw the little yellow dots that indicate that my units are firing at the enemy while defending her with everything they have. I see Dostya's face pop up on screen and she looked shocked at seeing my real age.  
"what in the world is a kid doing piloting an ACU and what are these units that you have sent to my position?" She asked me. "Well the units I sent to your location are called Rockheads and the other type is called a Titan." I answered her honestly. "Look Dostya I have to build up my forces as I have a seraphim commander 15 Kilometers away from my position and I really need to get my forces ready as she is massing for an attack that could destroy my whole base in one swoop." I told her while deploying even more units to my bases defences because if I want to survive I got to make sure that my defences are secure if I don't this girl will barrel right through me. Oh I just remembered that I have an experimental factory that I can use. I stared by clicking the build command for the factor and started to click the king kriptor. The factory started to produce the experimental assault bot. While that was being built I started to make anti air defences and shields around my point defences. While my ACU was building the anti air and shields I ordered my engineers to start making some experimental air factories

. After I started to make some experimetal AC-1000's (A/N These are experimetal gunships that are good for taking down enemy defences) And ordered some engineers to assist the factories in building the gunships. after I started to make some more more titans and started to produce more of the upgrade and research factories. While those were being built I started to make a bunch of anti air units like the wasp and started to make even more naval factories  
. After my naval factories were built I started to make poseidon battleships. With my units being built I switched over to theCybran faction from Supcom 2. I first started by building an experimental land factory. (ten minutes later.) Alright my defences are ready and my factories have made over 3000 units 1000 titans 500 rockheads and 1500 kingkriptors with cybranasaurus rex experimentals.

I Said a comlink to Dostya while sending half of my forces to Dostya's position. "Commander Dostya my forces are inbound to your location and I will be preparing to defend my location as well as yours." I told Dostya while I started to deploy most of my forces to a more defencive position. After is started to make more units I started to produce and started even more troops while deploying my remaining forces. After my forces were in position I started to make even preperations for when the time comes for me to take on the Seraphim commander I will stand tall and not faulter. I started to look at my hud to see what was going to happen to all of my forces and how many casualties I am going to have on my side. Beep! Beep! Beep! I looked over at the screen to see that the enemy was amasing a massive force right outside of my base and started to push forward and then they started to make even more forces to attack my base they were also starting to push there attack on my base while my defences started to attack

them once again. While my forces were attacking the seraphim I was building a transport to get out of my base I know I know it was cowardly but I needed to get out of that base as fast as possible I already knew my base was going to be over run by her forces as soon as they showed up on the radar. While I was preparing my experimental transport from the UEF faction. i was starting to get Anxous and was starting to chant " please hurry up. Please hurry up."After five minutes of waiting I got my transport ready to to and was commanding my transport to pick me up along with 4 jackhammers (these are UEF artillery tanks that are built at an experimental land factory in supcom 2.) as I was being picked up by my transport the last thing I was was my bases defences and army being destroyed while air units were heading towards my transport. " well this isn't going to end well is it now?"I started thinking that I will have to be a lot more careful in this situation . While thinking to himself about the current conditions a screen popped up. " hello there cutie how are you doing?"she asked. "Well beside the pain of losing my whole base to you I guess I am doing okay."I said with as much sadness as I could. "Well why are you depressed soon you will be in my capable hands and we. will. Have. A. Lot. Of. Fun!"she yelled. "Wonderful" I said my voice dripping with sarcasm


End file.
